A Midday Snack
by Sekre
Summary: SephirothCloud. Cloud recalls how he began his illicit relationship with Sephiroth. Pre-grame. slash.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFVII.

Warnings: heavy yaoi, minor, mentions of ambiguous unconsensual sex.

**A Mid-day Snack**

Cloud wondered vaguely how the people of Nibelheim would react if they knew that he was presently nude and on his knees with his face buried in between the General's turgid cock and heavy balls. Sephiroth was leaning back on his chair with both arms placed languidly on the armrests. He was clothed only in his leather pants, while the rest of his attire lay long forgotten. Moaning, Cloud made his way up his lover's thick shaft, inhaling Sephiroth's musky scent before taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Sephiroth reacted with a miniscule grunt before grabbing Cloud's hair and pushing him down. The blond relaxed his throat and sucked eagerly, swishing his saliva around, not knowing whether or not Sephiroth would use lube if things went the way they usually did during the hour lunch break that the cadets were granted.

It was almost a year since Cloud had joined Shinra in the hopes of becoming a SOLDIER, which meant that it was almost a year since Sephiroth had first fucked him.

Cloud was only a week into the program and was completely miserable. He had seriously considered giving up and going home, figuring that even the bullying and humiliation that awaited him in Nibelheim was better than the rigorous training and taunting he had met at Shinra. Cloud had barely turned fourteen, though he might've well have been twelve compared to the physiques of many of the other cadets. Though he had always known he was rather short and a bit feminine looking, he had been completely blown away when he met his fellow class mates. There had been very few boys back at home to compare himself to, and with Tifa's newfound interest towards him, he figured he couldn't have been _that_ bad.

Discouraged, Cloud had left the showers far later then the other cadets, having been caught up in his thoughts about SOLDIER, Nibelheim, and Tifa. However, as he was heading back from the compound to his dormitory, Cloud had nearly tripped over himself. About a hundred feet away was _the_ General, walking alongside two other faceless figures in a completely different direction. Since orientation, where the General had appeared for a brief moment, none of the cadets had seen Sephiroth – which was expected, as Cloud was sure someone as great as Sephiroth would have better things to do then present himself to lowly cadets. So Cloud's awe was understandable.

The teenager was shocked still; eyes trained on the General like he was the cure to all things unholy. Knowing he looked somewhat like a dead fish, gaping and the like, he nearly passed out when two green orbs were flashed his way, if only for a second. It wasn't until the General was long gone before Cloud was able to come to his senses and somehow make it back to the barracks.

The boy was far too restless from the sighting to go to sleep. Though he had seen thousands of photographs and read hundreds of articles, it all paled in comparison to seeing his idol so close and in person. And the fact that Sephiroth acknowledged Cloud for that one moment had his heart beating so fast he was sure it would pop out of his chest.

For he, Cloud, a nobody, a nothing, had been a part of Sephiroth's world. Cloud could've died happily.

Without a wink's rest, Cloud had ventured to class early the next morning, feeling as if he was walking on clouds. However he didn't quite make it. He wasn't sure, even to this day, how he had managed to end up in a supply closet without the notice of anyone else or even the realization on his part. The fact was that Sephiroth had one of his shoulders pinned to a metal supply rack, while the General's other hand was quickly devastating Cloud of his uniform.

Cloud had barely noticed his state of dress, having been so caught up with the fact that Sephiroth was _ten inches from his face_ and looking at him with such _desire_, it wouldn't have mattered what Cloud's sexual orientation was at that point.

"G-genr.."

"Don't speak," Sephiroth interrupted, his lips curved in a barely there smirk, "Just scream."

With that, Sephiroth had hoisted Cloud into the air like he weighed nothing, with one hand grabbing Cloud's hip and the other wrapping Cloud's leg around his waist. Reflexively, Cloud wrapped his other leg around Sephiroth's torso, while his hands clung to Sephiroth's hair – hair that was still somehow radiant in the dim closet's lighting.

Pressing Cloud against metal, Sephiroth gave hardly any warning before, _holyfuck_ _no_, his cock was halfway deep into Cloud's virginal body. Cloud had screamed, thrashing his body ineffectively while Sephiroth continued his short but painfully hard thrusts. But even in his daze, Cloud knew that some part of him now belonged to Sephiroth, a part that was more crucial than his dreams and aspirations. The thrusting continued to what seemed like forever, Sephiroth pumping into him while Cloud had his face buried between Sephiroth's neck and shoulders. He had concentrated on the little grunts and deep breaths Sephiroth made into his ear, trying to focus on anything besides the agonizing pain.

Finally Sephiroth came, warm juices filling Cloud so deep he gave a shudder. They had stayed like that for awhile; with Cloud limp like a rag doll in Sephiroth's hold while the General evened out his breathing. Cloud had felt delirious; sure he was hallucinating as Sephiroth set him on the floor. The boy noticed Sephiroth zipping his pants up, managing to catch a glimpse of dried blood, _his blood_, flaked onto silver nether hair before Sephiroth headed towards the door. Stopping at the closet exit, Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at Cloud (so much like the way he had before), and next thing he knew a warm, almost tingly sensation came over him. Cloud would later know that to be the feeling caused by a cure materia. But at the time, all Cloud knew was the sensation was bliss after the last hour of being used so painfully.

"I had to see you, _puppet_."

And with that, Sephiroth had left.

Cloud never knew why Sephiroth had been attracted to him so strongly. He did know now it had more to do than his looks, for the General could surely find someone far better looking; yet he was unable to find an explanation. He wasn't even sure if the General knew himself why he did what he did.

Cloud didn't see Sephiroth for two weeks after the initial fuck, but the General _did_ come back, leaving him in almost the same state as before – with his hole left open and dripping and on his way back to class. Literally fucked over and traumatized, he still never missed class. Drills and lectures were what kept him from thinking he had stepped into an alternate reality. Sephiroth's 'visits' soon became expected and then welcomed.

Cloud didn't have anyone, and neither did Sephiroth.

Though Cloud had initially thought sex was the worst thing imaginable, it became something he looked forward to and craved. Sex eventually became pleasurable for both parties when Cloud finally realized he did have some control over the situation. Sephiroth had never meant to take him so brutally, it's just the man hadn't known any other way. In the rare instances Cloud had later managed to get Sephiroth to really talk, Cloud had found out that his first time was actually _their_ first time. With experience and time, Cloud found that the almighty General could be subtly playful, while Sephiroth found out that Cloud could be exceptionally coy.

Going back to the present, Cloud was surprised how well adapted he had become with sex at his age, with a man thirteen years his senior no less. Feeling the grip in his blond hair lax, Cloud let the organ in his mouth slide out with an audible _pop_ before climbing into his lover's lap. Sephiroth pulled him in for a hungry kiss that left him moaning and writhing. When they pulled away for breath, Cloud shifted his position so that he could better access Sephiroth's cock to his hole, prior to impaling himself on Sephiroth. He tossed his head back and moaned, and they proceeded in a dance that was all too familiar.

When it was over Cloud flashed Sephiroth a cheeky grin.

"Did I tire you out, _General_, sir?"

Sephiroth fisted his flaccid cock with a cloth, wiping away fluids as he shot Cloud an annoyed look.

"Hardly."

Cloud buttoned up his uniform before draping himself across Sephiroth, giving him a sloppy kiss. Sephiroth grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled them apart, fingering at his hole through his trousers and causing Cloud to wince and pull back out of his lover's grip.

"You're getting so loose. I should stop fucking you so much, slut."

Rolling his eyes as he caught the General's mirth, Cloud headed towards the door, knowing his lunch period was close to commencing and that it would take a good ten minutes to jog from Sephiroth's office to the training field.

"I'll see you later."

He managed to catch a slight nod from the other before he headed out – not sure exactly where he stood in life, but knew that he and Sephiroth were connected in some unfathomable way.


End file.
